Wake up, Alec Please
by aika-reimr
Summary: /A short fic about The Kill Order. /Pairing - Alec x Lana / (Idk what section this fic is supposed to be, so I just placed it on the 'Maze Runner Trilogy' section.)/


**Spoilers** for those who **haven't read** the fourth/prequel book, '**_The Kill Order_**'

* * *

There were taps at the door. He turned, but before he could tend to it, Mark had already popped his head through the small opening.

"Ready?" He asked, letting out a bit of air at the end.

The man stood straight, tugged his suit, and smiled at the boy. "You bet, son."

Mark chuckled as he widened the door. "Come on, then. Don't let that pretty little flower on your front pocket go to waste."

The man smiled wider. He took one last look at the mirror behind him. "This is it.." he spoke.

He stepped out of the room, into the corridors with the boy, he rescued a few years back, right behind him.

"Nervous?" The boy asked.

"Very." He answered, still smiling.

The boy kept his pace and walked beside him, eyes attached to the soldier he looked up to. "Loosen up, Alec." He finally spoke. "You'll start smelling gross and look dirty even before you get there." He teased. They entered the room before he could say anything back.

"Okay." Mark pointed forward. "See the old guy wearing a white poncho? That's where you wanna go. I'll be right there after I go get everyone set. Chop chop!" He clapped twice and smirked.

"That isn't a poncho, Mark." he countered. "Those are vestments. It's a robe."

"Thanks for the trivia." Mark pushed the him to walk. "Now stay there." He left quick enough before the old veteran could even turn.

Alec stood, alone with the priest, who smiled at him warmly. Mark suddenly entered, followed by The Toad and Baxter.

"Places everyone!" Mark announced. He stood beside Alec, the other two sat together on the seats in front of them. Darnell entered as well and went straight for the organ at the left side of the room.

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" Mark asked, not moving from his spot.

Darnell gagged. "_Please_. Just be sure to contain yourself once I begin. Autographs _after_ the show." He sat and started playing.

The tune rang through Alec's body, mind, and soul. He's heard this song a thousand times before, but today, it felt different. Today was incredibly special.

He noticed Mark fidgeting beside him, "Here goes nothing, big guy." He muttered in excitement.

DeeDee entered, her dress a bit loose at the shoulders. She held a small basket filled with flowers that matched her crown. She walked gracefully for a five year old. She saw Mark and smiled.

"Kid likes ya, huh?" Alec said to the boy's ear. Mark only huffed and smiled back.

Next was Misty. He could see the Toad's smirk get a little wider when she entered. Then Trina. "_Wow._" He heard Mark say to no one. Alec had to admit, these kids looked great. And finally, Lana.

It was as if everything suddenly went into slow motion. It was all a blur, except for her. It was all focused on her. He felt his heart beating faster than ever. She was all _sparkly_ and _pretty_. Her eyes shimmered, skin glowed. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Everything at that moment left him stunned. _A goddess_, he thought, was coming up to him.

She reached the altar without him even noticing. She giggled at him. _Giggled_. Oh, man, the old soldier wasn't ready for that.

"Stop staring." She spoke, as softly as ever.

He kept his gaze at her. "I don't think I can."

The priest started. Alec had barely heard him, most of what he heard was the tune Darnell was playing. Also, his attention was all on her. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, they both faced front, not speaking a word. Excitement had rustled into his body. He suddenly felt nervous and doubted himself. _Was he really ready to be married? Then again, he was getting married to Lana._ The joy and excitement rushed back in.

"_Heck. I used up a lot of luck on this one_." He smirked a little to himself. Mark gave him a quick, small kick at his right leg. He gestured for the old bear to face Lana and handed him a small box.

He took a moment then realized what that box was, and took it. He handed it to the priest. It was already time for the exchanging of rings, was he so tensed to not even realize he's missed nearly the whole ceremony, when it's right in front of him?

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through thick and thin? In sickness and in health? To cherish and to love till death do you apart?"

Lana smiled, "I do."

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through thick and thin? In sickness and in health? To cherish and to love till death do you apart?"

He couldn't hold his own smile, "I sure do."

The priest handed them their rings, "Wear these rings to the other, as a symbol of your love. And that you may never forget your vows."

Lana wore him his ring, and he did hers. Alec couldn't stop grinning to his ears. "Then, I now pronouce you husband and wife." Everyone in the room clapped in joy. "You may now kiss the bride."

The moment had finally come. Alec held the cloth on Lana, that slightly covered her face up to her chest. He took one last moment to look at her. She laughed a little, seemed a bit bashful. He took the cloth off. It was as if he'd forgotten to act. He didn't know how to make his head move closer to her's and touch his lips with her's. As he awkwardly leaned, she smiled again. This time, oddly. She was smiling, but her eyes were filled with sadness. Tears started dripping down her cheeks. He stopped, concerned and confused. "Lana?"

The room fell silent. The tune was gone. Darnell wasn't playing anymore. She only shook her head lightly. "Alec.. stop this already.."

That got him even more confused. _What was she talking about?_ "What..? Lana, I.."

She moved her hand into her face and inhaled. "_God_, Alec. Wake up! Stop this!"

He wanted to get a hold of her and get her to tell him what she was trying to say, he was so lost.

Before he could do anything, Lana place her hands in both his cheeks, looked him at both eyes. "Stop lying to yourself.. I need you to wake up from this. All of this. _Please_."

He tried his hardest to figure her out, but all he could do was shake his head. She spoke again, "Alec, look around you. These people are dead. _We're all dead_." He scanned the room. Mark, Trina, and the little kid weren't there anymore, but a bunch of people suddenly filled the empty seats. It were the people from their settlement. Even those crazies at the forest were there and the ones from the town they rescued Trina and DeeDee from.

"This is the 7th time you've done this ever since that day, Alec. Asleep or not, you keep seeing this. I need you to stop dreaming these lies, thinking, _hoping_ things will be okay, and that this will actually happen!"

The memories flashed back at him like he was being hit multiple times - Baxter was shot at Lincoln Building. The people from their settlement were shot by darts. Darnell locked himself up in a room back at the settlement, forcefully banged his head, shrieked, until it all ended for him. Misty asked to be left behind. He stopped the Toad's suffering. And Lana.. he remembered. She was beated up, hair pulled out, stabbed, bruised everywhere. And that he shot her with his Transvice.

He took a few steps back, still in disbelief. He shouted and shouted. The tears fell from the old bear's face. Lana reached him and looked directly into his eyes. "Please listen to me this time. I'm begging you!" Her voice cracked. "You're sick with the Flare. Both Trina and Mark are. And I was, too. Trina may not be any much of a help right now, but you know Mark needs her. Mark's doing his best to fight the disease that's corrupting him. You have to, too. Even for just a little while. There's a very precious little girl with you. She could be saved and could help for the future. You have to get her to the flat trans in Asheville. Do it before it's too late. Please, Alec. Don't let Mark do this on his own."

The image in front of her suddenly started changing, getting replaced by different shapes and colours. He shook it off and woke up.

He saw controls in front of him, and the sky. He was in a Berg. He was the pilot. His eyes widened, he had to find Mark. He stood and walked into the corridors, terrified of what's happening in his brain. He was now, once again, reminded that he had the Flare.

_I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. No. I won't. I just can't die for nothing_. As he turned to the next corridor, he finally found Mark, asleep in the cargo room. He didn't really want to wake him up, but he knew they were running out of time. He stood at the door. Paranoia struck him each time. He could loose grip of his sanity at any moment.

He was startled by Mark's sudden movements. He couldn't exactly see him, but imagine him shifting and turning his postion. He imagined the boy's face as he heard him yawn. Mark opened up a flashlight and almost had a mini heart attack upon seeing Alec just standing there.

"Alec?" The boy asked. "You okay there, big guy?"

He heard Lana's voice, and what she had last told him. And he remembered the gruesome guest at his dreadful dream. He stumbled a little, but got himself back up. Mark asked him again. This time, it registered. He stepped forward, to be sure Mark could hear him.

"I'm sick, Mark. I'm really, really sick. I need to die. _I need to die_ but I don't wanna die for nothing. We need to get that kid to them. We have to." He felt a sting through his head.

_My brain is.. I.. I.. Please. Please hold on a little longer._

* * *

I hope you liked my short fic about the TKO characters :3

I really ship Alec and Lana :DDD Her death was so heartbreaking :'(


End file.
